clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anonymity Necklace
A Bureau of Fiction Anonymity Necklace is an extremely rare and powerful item given to special creatures at the orders of the Bureau of Fiction. It grants the wearer BOF Immunity. All Masters of the Universe hold an Anonymity Necklace, but laymen can get their flippers on one through certain methods and actions. Any Master of the Universe is entitled to give anyone a Necklace at any time, for any reason. Description Those who possess a Necklace are largely unaffected by BOF actions, like small and medium-scale rollbacks, reversions, mind wipes, tracking/surviellance, IP locating, and certain types of retcon. With most necklaces, only the Masters are allowed to edit the bearer. The Necklace is made of solid, wafer thin platinum on a golden chain. On the back is a small security chip (like the one on credit cards), and a small antenna jutting out. A bar code, a seal, and other such things are placed there. On the front are assorted words, letters, and other neccesary items clarifying the Necklace's purposes and issue date. How it works An anonymity necklace is a special tag that was intentionally programmed into the Fourth Wall by a previous band of Masters. The presence of the tag on an entity indicates that said entity is in the "exempt class", a class of objects that the Fourth Wall is not allowed to alter in any way. (Masters are, by default, in the exempt class. They do not require a tag to identify themselves as in the exempt class; their names are directly registered into the Fourth Wall by the BoF's supercomputers.) Since the BoF uses the Fourth Wall to make their changes to the universe, this prevents objects in the exempt class from ever being edited by the BoF. However, the exempt class can be overridden through special Wikia protocols. This involves typing in a long string of commands and passwords directly to the Fourth Wall, through use of a Master's device. Overriding the exempt class may only be done in dire situations, as per Wikia policy, so this almost never happens. Once the exempt class is overridden, all the objects in it are vulnerable to BoF editing. Owners A select few creatures are given this all-powerful device. Some got them legally, and others... well... Authorized * Mayor McFlapp * Director Benny * Illustrator Keith * Mandy Mortis * Mecha Baron * Relatives of Mayor McFlapp * Explorer 767 * Fred 676 * Clyde * Dan Beronews (Department Head) * Saint Joeyaa (has no idea what it does) * Rockhopper (has no idea what it does) * G (has no idea what it does) * Cadence (has no idea what it does) * Aunt Arctic (has no idea what it does) * Penguin Band (has no idea what it does) * Several Uberfuzzies Unauthorized * TurtleShroom (penguin) holds an Anonymity Necklace. He has no idea what it does, but it was a gift from Director Benny as thanks for amusement park tickets and other such items. * Tortugadesetas, who has no idea what it is or does, from Benny, for assorted favors. * Mabel. Benny gave it to her on grounds of simple nepotism. * Tammyshroom accidently found one of these while she was tracking an Un-CP goon. * All of the Anti-Masters of the Universe have forged their own BOF Anonymity Necklaces. * Before he died, TurtleShroom's Crazy Uncle Ivan stole one of these to prove "THE SECRET". * Austin. It was given to him for free by the Anti-Masters of the Universe, as long as he annoyed Director Benny. He did exactly that. Trivia * Usually, Anonymity Necklaces are simply addressed as "The Necklace". Internal Links * Applications for a Necklace/Reasons Why Your Character Should Have One * Bureau of Fiction * Department of Surveillence * Fourth Wall category:items category:Conspiracy_Theories category:stuff that breaks the fourth wall category:Masters of the Universe category:characters that possess an Anonymity Necklace Category:Items